


guts don't lie

by CHNGBN666



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Gore, Ghoul Cannibalism (Tokyo Ghoul), Headspace, Kagune Usage (Tokyo Ghoul), M/M, Panic Attacks, Smut, Symbiotic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHNGBN666/pseuds/CHNGBN666
Summary: "He grew up knowing to never, never doubt his guts. It was like he was cursed with the gift of simply knowing, predicting bad omens with the way his intestines contorted."





	guts don't lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detectiveyuta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectiveyuta/gifts).

> !! please read the tags carefully before proceeding !!

He couldn't pinpoint the precise reason for his unsteady steps on the way back home, not even a plausible reason for the numerous knots he could feel on his esophagus. He didn't ingest spoiled food, he didn't have a bad night of sleep and he definitely hasn't gone to the gym in a while so muscle soreness was immediately excluded. It was otherwise another plain, bland day in his grey life. 

But truth be told, it was disturbing his natural balance. The waves of nausea that crashed upon him on the subway almost made him step out on another stop other than his own. The way his muscles felt like they were gonna melt off his bones didn't aid his case of several other symptoms of unwellness.

When he was a kid, he distinctly remembers refusing to go to school because "his tummy didn't feel so good". That exact day a gas leak exploded three classrooms, one being his own, killing all of his classmates. At the time he was too young to understand, but he grew up knowing to never, _ never _ doubt his guts. It was almost as if he was cursed with the gift of simply _ knowing, _predicting bad omens with the way his intestines contorted. So the symptoms of that rainy afternoon clearly meant something bad was yet to unfold.

When he got to his apartment, tired and sweating from the turbulent subway ride, he was surprised to see all the lights off. The only sources of illumination were the fireplace that filled the silent void with the sounds of crackling burning wood and the night lights of the city's skyline that shined through the huge window of his top floor apartment.

In the antique armchair that religious stayed placed near the fireplace, facing the said window, was a familiar shadow, only distinguishable from the dark living room by the firelight that hit the side of the figure's greyish brown hair.

"Good evening Changbin, any reason for the lights being off?" His roommate didn't reply, staying completely still like he was made of wax. Worried, Minho made his way to his side, almost yelling in shock when he saw the state he was in. Oxidated blood covered his whole emotionless face and hair and had stained his black sweatshirt, probably also the armchair itself. The foul smell almost made Minho hurl the contents of his upset stomach.

"Killed that guy that was on top of the list. Left some meat out for your dinner." Changbin's stare was ice-like, stone cold. He felt like an empty skeleton. Not that Minho ever saw him in another state since they live together, for two years now.

"God... Stay still, I'll prepare you a bath. I'm not hungry yet." Changbin only nodded, keeping his charcoal blood combo coloured eyes fixed on the dotted by the rain window.

Minho immediately closed himself in the bathroom, sliding down the door and taking a deep breath. Even after two years he couldn't get used to _ him _ , to _ this_.

While he waited for the water to warm up, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His pale skin and dark eye bags made him look sick, he does believe his diet might be the cause. Forcing himself to eat human food is certainly not healthy and his body is protesting against it. He also noticed he hadn't taken his uniform out. _ Lee Minho, Victim and Witness Protection Department, Seoul Police Station _, read the small metal plate sewed into his dark blue jacket.

He never really thought he had a chance in the human world as a ghoul. He despised his species from day one, hating the concept of eating meat from individuals that looked exactly like him. So he abandoned his family, graduated from college and became a cop, living from stealing meat from morgues or freshly buried bodies. He hated that he had to do all that just to survive but at least he was able to endure until now without killing a single person.

When the bath was full and fuming, Minho went to his room to change into his sleeping t-shirt and boxers combo. After making himself comfortable he went back to the living room to get his vegetable state roommate walking, supporting him on his side. He noticed how his leg was unnatural bent, hanging from his hip joint and his typical black hoodie had uncountable bullet holes. Now Minho knew why Changbin was sitting so still when he arrived. He was in _ pain. _

"That yakuza guy had a lot of guards... Even with the kagune on its final form..." Minho silenced him with a slight touch on his lips.

"Hey... It's okay, you did a good thing today... He will no longer torment all those innocent girls." Changbin sighed, burying his tired head on Minho's shoulder, letting his familiar ghoul scent relax him. When he entered the bathroom, Changbin discarded his bloody clothes, revealing all the bruises and wounds that thankfully were healing immensely fast.

"Did you eat well? You will need to eat for two with that leg in that state."

"What do you think?" Changbin stared back at him with a cynical look. _ Right _ . It was a dumb question, Minho realized. Changbin's kagune, an S-rated rinkaku was one of a kind. It was so powerful that it would _ speak _ into his subconscious, telling him to seek fresh flesh and most importantly _ kill _, earning the name "Bloodsucker" for its leech-like nature it developed with his host. It altered Changbin to his core, he was seen as one of the most dangerous ghouls in Seoul, wanted for years due to his appearances always resulting in more than six body counts minimum.

At this point, Changbin and Minho were both observing his leg return to a much more healthier state, the swollen bumps where the bone was broken and pressing against the tender skin just disappeared with deafening bone cracks until his leg could finally touch the ground.

"There's your answer." Changbin scoffed, entering the big quadrangular bathtub and letting his whole body soak in the scalding water. Of course Changbin ate well, his kagune always made sure he consumed twice his body weight, making his healing faster than most ghouls, well, not only his healing but all his ghoul quirks. Bloodsucker made him unstoppable, uncontrollable and extremely strong, but that didn't impede him from getting extremely hurt. The claw-like rinkaku exhausted its host, mentally and physically. When it was in charge it used Changbin's body as is it was a mere puppet, pushing it to unhealthy limits like completely wrecking his ribs when emerging from his skin. With great power came an even greater curse.

Minho was just staring at all the closing wounds, he couldn't get used to seeing Changbin in that state, not even after seeing that bathwater turn pink a million times.

"Wanna hop in?" Changbin eyed him with curiosity, not sure why his roommate was just standing there, looking like he had seen a ghost. Minho just nodded, leaving his clothes behind and getting in. The bathtub was big enough for both fit in comfortably.

Minho saw Changbin closing his eyes so he did the same, letting his mind float to distant memories. He remembers vividly the day he saw Changbin crawling to him from a dark alley, more blood and viscera than an actual body. Minho was too kind-hearted to leave someone out there in the cold, even if that someone was a ghoul. It was hard to adapt to the fact that after that night Minho lived with someone else other than his own shadow.

Little by little, Minho learned about Changbin and his life. Truth was that when Minho discovered his roommate was a wanted ghoul with an S-rated kagune by the files the CCG passed along to every cop monthly, he was close to kicking him out. But something in him _ couldn't._

_ So they made a deal._

Minho decided it was time to commit some illegalities. Two days of after-hours work was enough to gather a list of individuals charged with so many crimes that a normal-sized folder could never be enough to write them all down. Unfortunately, most were impossible to arrest. Too powerful, no concrete evidence, corrupt police protection, etc... 

Working with witnesses and victims of said individuals, had enough material to know where they hid, where they worked and most importantly all their crimes against human rights.

So, _ naturally _, he asked Changbin to kill them. 

Minho would make sure to keep the Seoul police and the CCG away from Changbin, erasing his tracks and giving him a home and Changbin would end what the police couldn't end, also bringing Minho meat that he wouldn't feel as bad in eating.

Morally correct? No. Did it work and saved numerous lives? Yes. Minho tried to convince himself he was doing something good, especially when he remembered the cries of relieve of so many victims, knowing the demons that tormented them were finally put in hell and they could live in peace at last. 

And that's how Changbin and he created this sort of symbiotic relationship. Every single cell on Minho's brain wanted him to just leave, abandon this life of crimes and lies, but something stopped him from grabbing the phone and calling the CCG. Inexplicably, he felt drawn to that mess of a person that was everything he always despised and ran from. Minho was a deer with his leg crushed in a metal trap, but instead of escaping, he waited patiently for his death.

His line of thought was broken by his sudden lack of air. He had let his head get immersed completely, water get into his ears even. He sat down quickly, inhaling deeply.

"Lost in thought?" Changbin was staring at him curiously, holding his knees to his chest.

"Yeah..." Minho shook his head to try and get the water out but to no avail.

"How's freckle boy?" Minho changed the conversation so he wouldn't ruin his mood with the topic but he ended picking a sourer one.

"Haven't seen him in a while. Exam season..." Freckle boy was a university student that Changbin had a weird fixation on. Since he didn't leave the house during the day, he would spend his days on that armchair, staring down at that coffee shop he knew the boy would frequently go to. Minho was almost sure everyone would call it a crush. And it wasn't like Changbin was ugly, he could easily go and talk to the blonde-haired boy, maybe even ask him on a date, but Changbin had a big problem. He lived in _ fear. _ He was so afraid of his kagune, of losing the little control he had over it that he would end up killing the only light in his dark world. The fear paralyzed him to that chair every single day of his miserable existence. Minho couldn't help but want Changbin to leave the circle of dread and grief he lived in, to control the demons in his head. Having someone outside of that apartment would certainly help. But the little green part of him feared the abandonment.

"Your mental health is slowly deteriorating... Only leaving to-" Minho halted immediately when he felt something tuck his hair behind his ear. A scaly smooth finger.

Bloodsucker was out.

It was just one of the hand-like tentacles, touching his neck and shoulder. Minho couldn't help but tense up, the kagune had protrusions almost identical to real eyes that felt like could stare into his soul.

"Did you know it likes you? It's moving on its own..." Minho shivered when the tentacle hand placed his palm against his back, his smooth fingers rooming around his torso like spiders.

Minho felt his guts tightening again. Maybe he was really going to die today. But he decided to accept his fate, bringing his hands to touch the reddish skin of Bloodsucker. First, it recoiled like an afraid wild animal, but then it leaned into Minho's touch, coiling around his arm and using its fingers to touch his whole face.

He knew Changbin was staring with his bloodthirsty veiny eyes, following even his slightest movement so, just tease a bit, Minho let one of the finger-like tentacles enter his mouth, twirling his tongue around the smooth tip. He could feel his heart pumping in his water-filled ears, it was like he could hear all of his insides rushing with adrenaline.

"You need to eat first..." Minho almost made a grabbing gestured towards the kagune when it left his skin so abruptly as Changbin left the bathtub. He wrapped himself in his black robe and pulled Minho out, guiding him to the front of the mirror.

"You look so skinny... Still forcing yourself to eat human food? You're all talk when it comes to me but to take care of yourself... Your kakuhou is losing its smell..." Changbin ran his hands through his shoulders, bringing his nose to his skin just to immediately find the exact spot where the organ was, biting the skin and then proceeding to lick it until said tortured skin opened up to reveal a bone-like kagune, like a wing with no feathers.

Minho tried hard not to look into the mirror in front of him. He didn't want to face reality, his ghoul eyes and his malformed ukaku kagune. He felt so exposed, so raw and naked in front of that glass that scrutinized all his skin and bones. He felt like his legs were going to give out.

Changbin left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen. Minho could hear him working the knife through some meat, the sloshing sounds of blood and muscle being cut through echoing throughout the whole apartment.

He decided to dress his favourite pyjama pants only, the ones with little kittens and headed to the living room. There Changbin was sitting on his armchair with the side table dragged to its side. When he heard Minho approaching him, he gestured for him to come closer and so he did, like he was bewitched, going around that damned chair, only to see Changbin sipping from a big glass filled with blood, robe opened, revealing his chest but covering his lower area. The hood of said robe was covering his humid greyed out hair which gave him a certain child-like appearance but his excited eyes showed nothing but a ghoul ready to eat.

"Sit here. If you don't eat, I have no other choice but to feed you." Minho obeyed with no words of protest. He had to admit, the tiredness and heat from the bath were getting to him, he had no strength whatsoever to refuse the platter of fresh meat Changbin had prepared for him.

He sat on his lap and leaned his weak head against his sturdy shoulder, watching the burning logs on the fireplace, letting the flames reflect on his ready to shift eyes.

Changbin hugged him closed and with his left arm, he picked the bloody meat with his bare hands.

"I brought your favourites, thigh, belly and liver." Minho felt his mouth salivating already, he was so far gone that he just wanted to eat.

Changbin placed on his tongue a thick slice marbled thigh, watching how Minho almost swallowed his fingers together with the flesh, he was famished. He kept chewing piece after piece, Changbin kept serving him until blood was dripping from his lips. When he fed him a thick piece of belly, Minho moaned in delight, loving how the fat tissue melted in his mouth so easily and how the meat attached to it was so tender he could just swallow it.

When only the big overfeed liver was left, Changbin felt the man on his lap almost shake in anticipation. It was always Minho's preferred part of the body and even if he tried to deny it, the way saliva pooled in his mouth was enough to prove he was dishonest with himself.

He almost bit Changbin's fingers, eager to swallow that gelatinous organ, feel that visceral taste and porous texture. The amused ghoul kept laying slices and slices on his tongue, watching Minho swallow them like those kids that swallow jello in birthday parties. He almost didn't chew, only occasionally when a sinew was harder to swallow, otherwise the slices just slid down his throat, making him mewl with how immeasurable it felt to eat fresh meat, especially pungent liver from a rich fat man.

Changbin was only satisfied when the platter was empty and the hand around Minho's waist could feel an adorable food baby on his otherwise all skin and bones body.

Minho stood up and pulled Changbin with him, bringing him into a hug, letting his tired body settle down in the sturdier frame of the other. He rocked himself from side to side, like he was dancing to a melody only his head knew. Changbin let his kagune appear again, it wanted to embrace Minho closer, fell his naked torso and absorb his sweet sweet scent. 

"What would you do if I took you right here, in your living room, in front of the whole city?" Minho trembled with the way Changbin hissed in his ear, voice full of desire to tear him apart, piece by piece. In trembling silence, Minho faced the enormous glass, bringing Changbins's hands closer to his womb and leaned his head back on his shoulder, like a prey baring its neck to his predator.

"Just do as you please..." He breathed lowly, closing his eyes in pure defeat, surrendering completely to the ghoul behind him.

"Don't speak like you're some sort of saint... I can feel it even through your skin... You're so eager..." Minho knew. Minho knew his own skin betrayed him, transpiring all his occult desire, that his guts churned abnormally, anticipating the gruesome scenario, painting the devil on the wall. He was laying on his own death bed, he knew for sure, but his needs spoke volumes. He needed Changbin in every inch of his body.

Said ghoul coiled around him like a famished viper and in seconds Minho was laying in the plush carpet, only the crepitating fire illuminating the face of the demon looming over him. Changbin ran his face from his chin to his lower region, sniffing every bit of flesh like Minho was the most delicious feast. His cold murderous hands, nails full of dry blood under, raked through Minho's skin, leaving trails of burning pink ashes that made him squirm around like a fish out of water, his guts telling him to escape while he could but his pumping muscle humans blamed for rash decisions based on ridiculous emotions was telling him to stay right there.

When the first cut appeared on his arm, the air got knocked out of his lungs in seconds. The swiftness of Bloodsucker was incomparable, the way a simple whip in the air could open rivers of blood on tender tissue. Every inch of his ghoul senses were clouded with warnings of danger, the kakuhou under his skin tremored in pure anger, wanting his weakened kagune to emerge and fight for the life of his recipient, but Minho made sure he controlled his body strongly, shutting down every inch of it that told him to fight back against the ghoul that crawled on his skin.

Changbin halted after the second cut landed on Minho's cheek. He could smell the fear that oozed from that wound and in a way that excited the ugly side of him, dominating an inferior of the same species with just his authority felt pleasurable in a twisted way he couldn't explain, he wanted_ more. _

But he stopped.

His human side, the side that hated how much blood stained his hands, wanted Minho to rest and enjoy being in his presence. They were friends, after all, they act like all the human friends act._ Right?_

"Minho hyung... Do you want this?" Minho hated it, he hated when Changbin used the _ hyung card _ . It was like a child with big shiny eyes asking for candy and he just can't say _ no._ Not like he was going to say no anyways. 

Since the moment Minho stepped in his apartment he was ready for whatever endeavour Changbin had running in his sick mind.

"Be gentle will you?" Minho petted the younger's rat coloured hair with a look of "you are incorrigible" all over his face. That simple pet was enough to open the pandora's box that was Changbin the S-rated ghoul.

His eyes turned impossibly redder and his teeth were all sharp like canines, like a hungry beast. He ripped Minho's pants like they were offensive, attacking his thighs immediately, biting them until all rows of his teeth were marked on his pale skin in form of big perforations, leaking fresh blood. In a normal setting, Minho would be able to heal those holes in seconds, but his body hasn't been feeding properly so he was sure even with the meat he ate a while ago, tomorrow he would still carry the red scars of all of Changbin's ministrations. For now, he would have to bear all of it, pain and loss of blood.

The water in his ears still hadn't found his way out so he could hear his frightened heartbeat in his eardrums, echoing through his whole head, blurring his senses.

He didn't even process when he started panting for air and gripping the carpet. Probably when Changbin's rough tongue started lapping at his entrance, his drool wetting all his lower region. He was soaked at this point, completely lost in sick pleasure. There was no need in lying that the burn of his wounds attempting to close and the grip of Changbin's claw-like hands on his ass wasn't arousing to him. It was, too much for his liking, he shouldn't love the pain so much.

Changbin didn't even groan a warning when his thick length entered Minho. Minho could only grit his teeth and moan between them, trying to muffle a pained shriek. The friction of the dick dragging his badly lubricated insides in and out, burning his rim, almost tearing it with the brutal strength he was using to fuck him raw was surely gonna leave ugly repercussions on his body tomorrow. But he was too long gone to care.

"Feels good Minho hyung...?" Changbin whispered in his ear with his honey-like voice. _ All fake _ , so fake it rattled in his guts. It was that monster inside of him, creating comfort where it didn't exist, trying to make Minho pliant to his touch, just a little ragdoll. But Minho was not a _ doll _.

He slapped Changbin hard, making him growled back furiously, but soon enough he was back, his kagune had recoiled to his back, hiding like a scared cat's tail and his monster-like crazed expression washed off his face in a flash.

"You better behave, don't go all crazy on me..." Changbin was quick to hug him tight, whispering millions of apologies for losing control.

"Take me to the couch..." Minho whispered, running his hands through the younger's matted hair to convey he wasn't upset.

The ghoul obeyed in silence, pulling out and carrying Minho that ordered him to lean back on said couch first so he could take the spot between his legs. He pulled Changbin's still clothed arms around him, relishing for some minutes on the heat of his embrace.

"You can enter me again, just don't lose your head again..." Changbin nodded in his shoulder, lubing himself quite desperately with his own saliva so he could pick Minho up and basically impale him on his dick, tearing a ragged moan from his throat. He moved almost in a wave-like pattern, trying to keep as much skin contact as he could.

For what felt like forever of sea like lulling, the cold touch of Changbin's kagune woke him up of that scorching rhythmic torture to his insides. The tentacles ran through his body, the scales scratching his already stagnated cuts with such delicacy that Minho could only contort in pleasure, biting his lip till it bled to mute his weak voice.

"You get so tight when it touches your wounds... I can feel your insides sucking me in..." Changbin was right, his body was betraying him, shoving away all of his human fear and ghoul escape instincts. Minho had surrendered at this point.

"What if showed how honest your body is?" Changbin cold-like smugness was back, but this time he was completely in control and attentive to Minho's voice. Any word to halt and he would.

And then his breathing just _ stopped._

Bloodsucker, following orders, just sliced his stomach open. 

Minho panicked. Red flags in all his clouded senses, sirens of distress sounding in his clogged eardrums. He couldn't control himself when he started violently convulsing and hyperventilating. The kagune's fingers wrapped around his limbs and tried to keep him still but he couldn't stop, he was having a fit of terror. 

"Shhhh..." Changbin sibilated near his ear, putting his mouth right over his kakuhou, biting and licking the skin to open it, revelling the ukaku, too weak to defend itself. He continued to suck on it, knowing it was an extremely delicate part of a ghoul and stimulating it would leave Minho completely unwound, completely pliant and needy.

"I'll go slow, you know I will..." Minho could only coil his arms around Changbin's, feeling tears running down his cheeks when he looked down at his sliced open belly, guts bunching up, ready to leave his small body when Changbin resumed his violently slow thrusts.

Minho had fallen too deep, too lost in a sea of blood loss, sweet pain and pleasure that he couldn't process what was going on. Changbin was running his fingers through the edge of his open wound, poking his pale intestines and stomach.

"I can see through you... All your beautiful organs..." Minho couldn't respond, his eyes were just rolled back and his mouth was just open, letting blood and saliva trickled down his chin. The only thing keeping him on the limbo between consciousness and unconsciousness was Changbin's thrusts, fueling his body with sexual adrenaline.

For Minho's body to sustain such brutal wounds, Changbin bit a chunk of his own arm, feeding it to Minho with a passionate kiss. Serving an inferior ghoul with meat from an S-rated ghoul would amp all his quirks, especially healing time since Changbin could have his arms whole again in a matter ofminutes. Minho chewed the meat, not even questioning its origins, just glad it was keeping him alive.

"Minho hyung... I need more..." Minho could only stare at the bloody hand that dove right into the sea of his mangled intestines. He couldn't even trash around, he couldn't even scream. He just let himself succumb to all that sweet pain that somehow made his dick impossibly harder.

Changbin's hand swam around until it found something oh too familiar.

_ His own cock._

Minho's lungs seemed to fail when he felt Changbin's fist around his rectum, squeezing lightly, testing the waters.

It was such a raw, surreal sensation, not only was Changbin's arm buried almost elbow deep into his opened belly, but he was also gripping his cock through Minho's guts, using him as a mere hole for his own depravity.

By now Minho's synapses were simply glitching, shutting down with all the overwhelming stimuli. Pain, fear, arousal, near-death limbo, all at once.

Changbin kept mouthing his kakuhou opening, fingering it obscenely from time to time with his free hand, while with the other he squeezed his cock, slowly pumping it through the spasming walls, chasing his high.

"You look so pretty like this, it's like... I'm staring right into your soul..." Minho could only hide his heavy head on Changbin's neck. He felt so exposed, so vulnerable, like he had just lost the fight for his survival. I_ t was so hard to breathe._

He could feel how sloppy it all had gotten, Changbin's pumps were too irregular and shaky, the overwhelming squelching sounds of his intestines filled with precum and the way he bit tight onto Minho's shoulder could only indicate how close he really was. Minho was also lost in the sea of his orgasm, he couldn't even distinguish what was blood, sweat, drool or cum. He couldn't even tell if he was orgasming or just reaching a whole other pleasure level. He was a mess, an apparently unfixable mess.

Changbin thrusts that continuously abused Minho's torn rim and his erratic pumps only stopped with a guttural growl that came deep from the pit of his stomach. His growing canines dug his skin even further and his kagune trashed around like a wild animal, ending up hugging Minho's body like it missed it.

That bite and the feel of scales on his skin made Minho gasp violently, coughing up like air was finally flowing through his lungs. He had just come violently, somehow that shaking him out of that mindless headspace of full submission and making the damned warm water just leak out of his ears and warm water just leaked out of his ears. His ghoul instincts somehow submerged again, making his eyes glow redder and redder, thirsty for meat to heal his wounds.

Changbin pulled his bloody robe sleeves up and allowed the famished corpse still sitting on his cock to devour the flesh in his arms, muscle by muscle with a gentle smile adorning his lips when his kagune intertwined with Minho's broken wing.

Minho woke up in a swirl of confusing and overwhelming sensations. He gasped for air and his hands gripped around frantically, trying to feel their environment for some sort of security. When spark-like flashbacks of last night came rushing like an open dam his hands rushed to his stomach, touching to see if he was still intact, still _alive._

Fortunately, his belly was all there, no guts contorting in the foretelling of bad events and especially no guts spilling in a bloody mess out of him. The only thing left was a huge scar across his stomach, still tender to touch. Other than that he felt revigorated, he was full and he had healed very well. He even looked much healthier and less skinny. Remembering that he ate big chunks of Changbin's flesh, his quick healing was justified, powerful ghoul's meat was precious.

He was in his room, Changbin probably laid him there and cleaned all the mess they left behind, Minho knew the moment he would step outside, yesterday's night would feel like just a dream.

He dressed lightly, Saturday's were his day off, and he headed to the living room, noticing the clean smell of disinfectant and coffee.

Changbin was by the window, sitting on what was long proclaimed has his chair, looking down at the coffee shop on the corner of the street, his sharp vision following a specific freckled boy with a sweet smile.

Minho pulled the small stool and sat by Changbin's side, also observing the mundane scene of students getting their morning beverages. His brain spoke louder for the first time.

"Stop being so afraid." Changbin stared at him quizzically, bringing his hand to the back of his neck, massaging the pressure away.

"Stop being so afraid of him, so afraid of yourself. Make peace with your kagune, make peace with that part of you. You are not the monster you think you are, you don't need to lock yourself up in this house and look sadly at the life that you could be having. Go back to university, you know I'll help you with your expenses. Get off your high horse." Minho was wheezing at that point, not used to confronting people so straightforwardly.

"You are in control, more than you think. You don't do anything that I don't want you to do. You don't need to punish yourself. Go live your life for once and for all." Changbin was gripping his hand tightly, with what looked like tears wetting his long eyelashes. Minho could almost hear the sound of his walls breaking.

Some hours had passed since Minho heard the click of his door closing. Changbin had gone with the wind, full of uncertainty in his steps but he made it. He ordered himself a coffee and asked to sit in the freckled boy's table. Minho couldn't help but fondly smile at the scene. Changbin was blushing, a side of him he never saw, a side of him that wasn't for him to see. And he knew that, _ he always knew, deep down he knew._

Their symbiosis was undeniable, both grew from their odd relationship of killing bad guys like some short of heroes, cohabiting in the same space like a married couple and having gruesome sex to fill each other's needs. But now it was time to part, they were different _ species _, different in so many ways, and depending so much on each other was only damaging. Minho needed to feel human again and Changbin needed to gain a human heart, something Minho could never give him.

At that moment he knew, he knew falling in love with a complete opposite, with someone that brought to the outside what he detested so much about himself was pure poison to him, but somehow he allowed it, and now he was paying the price. The shattering of his own _ stupid _ heart.

He observed the scene in front of him once again, dwelling on the noises of the city he called home. His mother's voice resonated like an old melody long forgotten in his head, a phrase so well known to him, a phrase he neglected when he let Changbin step into his house for the first time and, as always, accompanying that bittersweet feeling came an oh so familiar sharp pain in his stomach.

_ "Guts don't lie son..." _

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit out of my usual concepts but i love tokyo ghoul too much that i had to write this ! a huge thank you to ai, my dear friend, for proof reading and being there for me throughout the whole process so it's only natural to dedicate this work to her <33


End file.
